Unexpected Twists
by ShinigamiSeniade
Summary: One-shots featuring a scene from Naruto that has been changed.Various pairings SasuSaku in first one.
1. Classroom Kiss

Hello all! Yayz, we're not dead!

This story is dedicated to the lovely Larid, my best friend and muse. Go read her stories!

Flames are welcome, if only to use them for s'mores. Yum!

* * *

Naruto knelt on the desk, staring at Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hn… what're you staring at Dobe?"

"What makes you so special teme?" Naruto leaned in even closer to Sasuke. Suddenly, Shikamaru Nara leaned back, knocking into Naruto. Sasuke leaned back in surprise. It looked as if their lips would meet…

When a yellow flash burst through the room. Naruto ended up back in his seat, and Sakura Haruno ended up on the desk, lips connected to Sasuke's.

Most were surprised at the flash. Ino Yamanaka yelled in outrage that Sakura was kissing Sasuke. And Sasuke and Sakura blushed in embarrassment, though neither made to move from their current position.

* * *

The yellow flash finally ended in the forest outside of Konoha. A girl was revealed. She has long red hair, held in two pigtails. She has bright green eyes and a wide grin.

"Is it done?" spoke a voice from behind her.

"Yep! Sasuke and Sakura were kissing, and Naruto-kun is safe."

"Good work Yuki-chan."

"Feh, it wasn't just for you. I had to protect my otouto's innocence." Yuki, as she's now known, turns around and kisses the man. He has long black hair pulled into a low ponytail and stress-marks on his cheeks.

"I love you Yuki."

"I love you too… Itachi…"

* * *

Yay, it's done! As I said above, this one-shot is dedicated to Larid. She loves SasuSaku, and this idea randomly popped into my head, needing to be written. To make a long story short (too late) this fic was born.

Please review. I wanna know how to improve my stories, and any other ideas for one-shots that need to be written. Also, for those who are looking for my Yu-Gi-Oh (Ancient Egypt Arc) and Naruto crossover, it WILL be out soon. Just gotta type it up.

EDIT: Forgot to mention… Yuki is Larid's OC. She is Naruto's older sister who looks more like Kushina and is five years older than Naruto.

Larid: HOW COULD YOU FORGET TO MENTION THAT?

Seniade: Ehehehehehe… *rubs back of head and sweatdrops* Anyway, if you wanna know more about Yuki, go check out Larid's stories.


	2. Moonlight Waterfall

Seniade here again! This one-shot is dedicated to the awesome KageBijuu, my first-ever reviewer. Thank you!

* * *

Naruto woke groggily. What woke him up?

'_Oh yeah…'_ he thought _'Gotta pee…'_ So he got up and went off to relieve himself. Once he was done, he noticed a sort of glow coming from further into the forest. Being curious, he went to go check it out.

The glow came from a waterfall. It was beautiful. The water shone in the moonlight, and it looked magical. Then, Naruto saw a shadow flash across the water. Looking closer, he discovered it was a person, dancing on the water.

He could tell it was a girl by her figure. She had a voluptuous chest and a slim waist. Her hair was short, but had two long pieces hanging in the front. It looked dark, even in the light of the waterfall. He couldn't make out any features, but he could tell by the clean lines of her shadow that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

Suddenly, a yellow flash of light burst through the clearing, startling both occupants. As suddenly as it came, it was gone, leaving both occupants on the shore of the river. The girl was on her back, and Naruto lay on top of her, nose stuck right between her breasts.

Both blushed at their current positions, and Naruto looked up into the girl's face. Hinata was blushing so much, she could shame a Christmas tree.

"H-h-hi-hinata?" Naruto managed to stutter out.

"N-n-na-aruto-k-kun?"

"…You're beautiful." With that, he kissed her chastely on the lips. With a soft 'Eep!', Hinata fainted. Naruto looked at Hinata's unconscious form. "We gotta work on this fainting thing."

* * *

Yes, I did another one. As I said before, this is for KageBijuu. Hope you enjoyed it. If you have any suggestions for other ways to mess with the Naruto storyline, please send me a note about it, and I'll see what I can do. Ja!


	3. To Our Loyal Fans

To our loyal fans:

Shuurajou and I may not write or post for a very long time. Our mom's boyfriend had a massive heart attack two nights ago. While at the hospital an hour ago, we found out that he may never wake up.

For this to happen to us for our "second dad" after dealing with the heartache of losing our first… well, let's just say it's not good. We hope for a miracle, and that all will go well tomorrow. If so, then expect us back soon. If not, then we wish you all well in your lives, and hope to come back eventually. Any prayers and well-wishes are welcome.

Signing off,

Shinigami Seniade

Shinigami Shuurajou


	4. Wave Mission

Hey Peoples! I'm back! Life has been so crazy these past couple of weeks. Mom's boyfriend is doing better now. In other news, I was robbed at gunpoint a week later coming out of work. (Yes, it's unfathomable that the great Shinigami Seniade has a REAL job). Stupid bastards. How fair is it for 4 guys to go up against one unarmed girl? At least they caught two…

In other news, I graduated! Woot! That's why there has been nothing for several months now. And tomorrow, I start a REAL real job. So there may be nothing for a while. I'm reposting this because I fixed a few things.

Anyway, on to the story! This is the third oneshot in this series. Again, any ideas are welcome.

* * *

Kakashi charged up his chidori. This would be the blow that would finally kill the Demon of the Mist, Momochi Zabuza. As he ran forward to deliver the final blow, another person appeared in front of Zabuza: the fake hunter-nin. Kakashi tried to pull his hand back, but it wasn't working. The blow was about to connect…

…When a blue flash went through, grabbing both the fake hunter-nin and Zabuza. Once Kakashi was able to stop, he looked around for the nuke-nin and companion. For all he knew, that blue flash was another enemy, here to help Zabuza. However, Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin seemed just as surprised as Kakashi felt. They were now standing on the opposite side of the bridge.

Suddenly, the mist cleared to reveal Gatou and a large army of thugs standing at the end of the bridge. "Ha, Demon of the Mist! More like Chibi Demon!" Gatou called out. "Heh, it's not like I was gonna pay you anyway."

Zabuza turned from Gatou to Kakashi. "I believe I officially don't work for Gatou anymore, and have no reason to go after the old man. How about it? Fight together?"

"My pleasure."

* * *

Once all the thugs were dead or chased off, and Gatou was no more than a skid mark on the bridge, Zabuza turned to Kakashi. "What now? I'm still a nuke-nin, and Haku's bloodline keeps him out of Kiri."

"What about Konoha? We have no treaty with Kiri, and you would be safe there. Haku too."

"Hmmm… I dunno…" Suddenly, the blue flash from before was back. It streaked past Zabuza, taking his scratched hitai-ate with it. Then it came around a second time, this time placing a Konoha hitai-ate on Zabuza's forehead, in the same position his old one had been in.

The flash stopped right after, revealing a girl, 12 years old or so, in blue skin tight shorts with an olive green cargo skirt over top. Her shirt was tight, hugging her curves. It was the same color as her shorts, with a green vest that matched her skirt. It was like a chuunin vest, but stopped just under her bust. Various ninja pouches were on her belt, which held her sword on her back. Her eyes were hazel with flecks of sea blue in them. Her brown hair was held in a long braid that went down to the small of her back.

The girl smiled at the group and winked at Zabuza before poofing out of existence, revealing the fact that she was a shadow clone.

"…I guess that answers my question…"

* * *

Yay! 'Tis done! I have the next chapter of Broken and Repaired written, and a new oneshot that is based on a dream I had not too long ago. For those of you who never looked at the poll I put up before the last chapter of Broken and Repaired, please go look it up now. I need suggestions for a couple of pairings. And what the hell to do with Sakura. I need to know about the Sakura thing, or I can't write anymore. And Larid's opinion doesn't count because she's biased.

So, please vote, or just tell me what you think in a review. Criticisms are welcome, but flames will be used to roast me some hot dogs.


End file.
